


Somebody up there likes me

by astartelydianna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmates, Tropes, soulmark trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astartelydianna/pseuds/astartelydianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't care how rich you are; I cannot walk down forty flights of stairs in these shoes so you’d better stop whatever you are doing with the elevator.” She said, hands on hips and glaring at the billionaire, who apparently needed to fiddle with something on an elevator in the middle of a work day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody up there likes me

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based in the AU trope setting where everyone has a soulmark of the first words their soulmate says to them.

Darcy mentally cursed as she spotted the man currently fiddling with wires hanging from the wall next to the elevator. He was unmistakeable but that didn’t really reassure her of the stability of the elevator that she needed to use.

“I don't care how rich you are; I cannot walk down forty flights of stairs in these shoes so you’d better stop whatever you are doing with the elevator.” She said, hands on hips and glaring at the billionaire, who apparently needed to fiddle with something on an elevator in the middle of a work day.

She watched as he turned to face her, eying her up and down thoroughly in silence. Suddenly she wondered if insulting the man who owned the building was such a good plan.

“I have this thing where I have no verbal filter.” She said sheepishly, biting her lip. “Am I fired?”

“Somebody up there really likes me.” He murmured, twirling a screw driver in his hand and stepping closer to her to offer his hand. 

“No way.” Her eyes widened, she automatically took his hand and shook it. “No way!”

“Tony Stark.” He introduced himself needlessly.

“Yeah, kinda obvious.” She replied. 

“Usually this is where you tell me your name.” He prompted.

“Oh, I’m Darcy.” She said quickly. “So…does this mean I’m not fired?”

“Pepper does the hiring and firing.” He shrugged. “I won't tell on you.”

“So um…the elevator?” She asked, pointing to the closed doors behind her. “Seriously, I can barely walk on flat ground in these shoes, which I only wear because apparently you should look professional for meetings. Now I need to get to coffee and then back up here for said meeting and an elevator would be really nice and also reduce the chances of me breaking something.”

“The elevator is working, I was just checking something on the security feed lines, nothing mechanical.” He assured her. “How about instead of going down, you go up, with me?” 

“Um…are you asking me to-“

“Oh, no, although that would be nice.” He told her, stepping into the now opening elevator doors. “I have coffee, in the private lounge upstairs.”

“You had me at coffee.” She grinned, following him in. The trip to the penthouse level was quick, they only had a few floors to travel. When the doors opened Darcy found herself struck by how light it was. Glass walls allowing the sunlight to fill the entire open plan floor.

“Jarvis, two coffees.” Darcy found herself delighted, as a machine behind a bar lit up and started making noise at the boss’s command. “So you work here?”

“Yup,” she nodded. “I sort of came with Jane. Now Jane has a real science assistant and I basically do paperwork with a bunch of other office people.”

“Jane?” 

“Oh, Jane Foster.” Darcy added, realising that he probably didn't know the names of even a third of the people that worked for him.

“Ah, Thor’s girl.” He nodded. “Wait, you're the girl Thor refers to as his sister. I've heard of you.”

“Should I be worried or flattered?”

“Your call.” He shrugged. “How do you have your coffee?”

“Sugar and cream.”

“Before New York. When Point break mentioned his friends, he was assured you’d been relocated to safety. One of the other Agents made a passing comment about your…assets and Thor didn't take it too well.” He explained, handing her her coffee.

“I tased him you know?” she grinned.

“The Agent?”

“No Thor.”

Coffee dropped back out of Tony’s mouth and into his cup. “You tased Thor. As in Norse godlike alien from Asgard, Thor?”

"He was mostly mortal at the time." She shrugged. "But yeah, I'm pretty awesome."

She grinned as the man put his hands together in front of him and stared at the ceiling mouthing thank you.

"I don't suppose you can skip this meeting?" He asked.

"I would except Pepper's scarier than you." She winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know of any facebook groups or blogs or anything where other marvel fanfic fans can go to chat about ideas and share fic recs etc? I tried making a tumblr but I can't figure out how tumblr works -_-


End file.
